Unknown Land: le Jeu
by Anotherstep
Summary: AUDystopy! Elle suis son chemin tracé. Elle a été tirée au sort, avec vingt autres ce mois ci, pour participer au Jeu. Un seul survivant, dix-neuf tués par le Psychopathe. Elle a 16 ans, qu'a t'elle de différent des autres ?


Bonjour, bonsoir ! Oui, ça fait un petit moment que je n'apparait plus dans le milieu (et je suis toujours surprise d'être lue, à vrai dire). Voici un petit OS sur un Univers Alternatif que j'ai créé et dans lequel j'ai placé notre tueur en série de façon assez OTP. Enfin, vous verrez, mais sachez qu'à la base je pensait bel et bien à lui.

Alors, des news en bas, je n'ai pas fait corriger le texte par qui que ce soit, je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière (je le considère plus comme un exercice de style), mais laissez moi des commentaires et si jamais je pourrais venir le corriger à l'occasion.

Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus, l'idée de base de l'univers m'appartient entièrement (sentez vous libres, si ça vous fait plaisir, de l'utiliser) mais le personnage dont je me suis inspirée, In The Panda, ne m'appartient pas et je vous conseille d'aller voir ses vidéos si vous ne connaissez pas ce vidéaste.

Bien, bonne lecture !

Dédicace à Powo-Snail, mon amour que j'aime, et à Alice Buvard si elle me lira cette fois-ci aussi.

* * *

 _Attention. La nuit est en train de tomber sur Unknown Land. Trouvez-vous vite un abri._

Trouvez-vous un abri, trouvez-vous un abri... Elle en a des bonnes, elle c'est pas son joli petit cul qui se retrouve tout seul dans un paysage campagnard de merde, avec un fleuve de merde, un temps de merde et une lune de merde, sans aucune arme et aucun stuff de survie. Et pour combler le tout, v'la les nuages qui masquent la lumière. Super. Maintenant elle voit vraiment plus rien. Plissant les yeux, la jeune fille réussit à discerner à peine la différence entre le sol criblé de roches bien tranchantes sur lesquelles il ne faut pas marcher sous peine de perdre deux points de PV à chaque fois et le sentier de gravillons. Elle continua à marcher un moment sur la pleine désertique, percevant ce qu'elle savait être la forêt comme une grosse tache noire qui s'approchait, ayant pour seul compagnon le clapotait bruyant de la rivière. Elle passa auprès d'un tronc d'arbre, à peu près à mis chemin de la pleine, d'après ses souvenirs et se rendit compte que le bout de bois big size scintillait. Elle l'effleura des doigts.

* _twing * Vous venez de passer un check point._

Cool, au moins une bonne nouvelle. Elle vérifia son stuff et se rappela qu'elle n'en avait pas, justement. Elle fouilla les alentours du regard et aperçu un tas de branchages non loin du sentier. Retenant sa respiration, elle sortit précautionneusement du chemin, sentant immédiatement la douleur se répandre sur la plante de ses pieds nus, puis se propager sur tout son corps. Elle atteignit les branchages et se saisit du premier bâton long et droit qu'elle aperçut avant de se précipiter sur le sentier, soupirant de soulagement. Elle vérifia ses PV : il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup. Elle avait intérêt à ne pas se faire attaquer durant la nuit. Elle testa ensuite la fluidité et la puissance de son « arme » plutôt satisfaisantes. Ce n'était pas une épée, mais personne n'a envie de se prendre un coup de gourdin sur le crâne, ce serait au moins dissuasif, et c'est mieux que rien. Elle reprit son chemin, une lueur d'espoir illuminant son visage, et atteignit enfin la lisière de la forêt.

 _Vous êtes sur le point de quitter la Pleine pour entrer dans la Petite Forêt. Appuyez sur Espace pour y accéder._

Petite Forêt, hein ? C'était déjà bien assez creepy comme ça, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir la Grande. Mais au fond d'elle, la jeune fille savait que c'était précisément ce qui l'attendait. Bon, c'était le début de la partie principale du jeu. A présent il suffisait de faire attention à ne pas croiser le Psychopathe. Du moins, éviter de se retrouver face à face avec lui de nuit, au milieu d'une forêt sombre et sans stuff d'une qualité suffisante à le combattre. Elle n'avait pas le choix. La jeune fille pénétra dans la forêt. Dix premiers pas, tout va bien, encore en vie, pas de bruits suspect mais elle tenta de ne pas penser au fait que c'était sûrement parce que la rivière les cachait. Elle marcha un instant avant d'apercevoir un pont en bois blanc qui semblait traverser l'eau grondante. La rambarde scintillait. Elle y posa la main avec décision.

 _* twing * Vous venez de passer un check point._

La jeune fille tremblait de tous ses membres, serrant son bout de bois dans ses mains fines. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux plissés, montrant une grande concentration. Elle ne négligeait aucun détail, aucun son, aucune forme plus sombre que le reste. Le Psychopathe pouvait se cacher n'importe où. Elle posa ses pieds sur le pont de bois, se rendant compte trop tard que sur cette tache blanche le noir de sa veste se verrait clairement depuis une certaine distance, trahissant sa présence. Mais avait-elle le choix ? Courageusement, elle continua sa route, traversa intégralement le passage sans se faire arrêter ou déranger d'une quelconque façon. Mais elle n'était pas dupe, un danger pouvait très bien l'avoir remarquée et la guetter simplement un peu plus loin.

 _Vous êtes sur le point de quitter la Petite Forêt pour entrer dans le Marécage. Appuyez sur Espace pour y accéder._

Un Marécage, maintenant. Génial. Elle souffla, faisant voler gracieusement une mèche de cheveux teints tout récemment en noir, et reprit sa marche, dardant ses yeux bleus autour d'elle, à l'affût du moindre mouvement dans les hautes herbes. Le sentier se mêlait au reste, si ce n'est que les végétaux étaient piétinés, rendant la progression encore plus compliquée. Il suffisait d'un mauvais pas pour finir dans des sables mouvants ou croiser une bête sauvage non désirée. Voire d'une personne non désirée. Elle frissonna et accéléra encore la pas. Heureusement, la tache de la forêt en face d'elle ne tarda pas à se laisser rejoindre, faisant à nouveau apparaître la voix.

 _Vous êtes sur le point de quitter le Marécage pour entrer dans le Grande Forêt. Appuyez sur Espace pour y accéder._

Ah, la voilà enfin cette fameuse Grande Forêt. En effet, l'obscurité était presque palpable face à elle, la prenant à la gorge alors même qu'elle ne faisait que la regarder, l'angoissant sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, la comprimant de sa grandeur, petite humaine chétive. Oui, c'était bien plus creepy que la Petite en fin de compte. Elle resta figée, la bouche ouverte et la main droite crispée sur son arme de fortune, pendant un long moment, hésitant presque à attendre là, sans bouger, que le jour revienne, apportant son lot de chaleur et consolation avec lui, mais rien n'y faisait, la lune était encore haute dans le ciel, n'ayant visiblement pas envie de s'en aller de si tôt, mais prenant un malin plaisir à se rendre plus fine et sombre que ce qu'elle devrait normalement. Les nuages étaient bien partis mais la situation ne semblait pourtant pas avoir changé d'un poil. Elle déglutit, serra à s'en faire craquer les jointures son bâton et força ses jambes à se remettre en marche, décidée au fond d'elle à traverser cette satanée forêt et rentrer vivante et gagnante chez elle, enfin. Elle se souvenait bien de comment avait commencé cette aventure atroce.

Elle se souvenait du Jeu télévisé révolutionnaire qui avait tant plu au médias et aux critiques, basé sur des expériences scientifiques qui stipulaient que l'amusement était un état qui s'obtenait en passant par la peur. Le meilleur moyen de s'assurer un plaisir optimal serait donc de provoquer chez le sujet une peur abominable qui se suivrait ensuite d'un profond soulagement, accompagné du sentiment de bonheur. Ils avaient créé ce Jeu. Le Jeu.

Les règles du Jeu sont simples : vous êtes vingt personnes, de n'importe quel âge, volontaires ou choisis au hasard dans la population mondiale s'il manque des participants. Vous êtes réunis dans un lieu inconnu où vous avez un chemin défini à parcourir. Dans ce lieu se trouve également le Psychopathe, un personnage qu'on ne voit jamais. Il porte une caméra sur lui, toujours en marche, qu'on ne montre à l'écran que lorsqu'il a trouvé une victime à dépecer vivante parmi les vingt lauréats. Durant l'acte, aucune autre caméra que la sienne ne filme. Votre but en tant que Joueur est de parvenir à boucler votre parcours sans vous faire attraper par le Psychopathe. Dans le cas où tous les lauréats sont découverts, le Psychopathe doit en choisir un qui survivra. Après tout, il faut bien un vainqueur pour qu'il puisse rentrer exalté et croulant de bonheur chez lui.

La méthode semblait fonctionner puisque les vainqueurs étaient effectivement si heureux et avaient eu tant de plaisir que certains d'entre eux choisissaient de se présenter comme volontaires au Jeu suivant. Mais, si la méthode semblait avoir conquit la presse et les critiques, le public, lui, ne semblait pas l'apprécier tant que ça. La majorité des gens semblaient prendre ce Jeu comme une atrocité, une boucherie inutile et immorale. Cela ne les empêchait pas de continuer à le regarder, chaque mois pendant quelques jours, inlassablement, parfois même restant devant leur écran allumé pendant toute la durée du Jeu, les pics de visionnage se trouvant tout de même durant les moments fatidiques où une nouvelle pauvre petite victime se faisait enfin attraper. On en oublierait presque que ce sont des êtres humains. A vrai dire, non, on ne l'oublie pas, mais on aime tant ce frisson de dégoût qu'on ressent à la vue du sang et à l'écoute des cris.

Les différents États ont vite compris qu'il y a avait un buisness intéressant à faire fructifier. Un régime dictatorial se mit en place presque une année après le commencement du Jeu, alors que la baisse de volontaires et la difficulté juridique à obliger des gens à participer commençait à faire tomber en faillite l'entreprise qui finançait le Jeu. Désormais, c'était le régime lui-même qui contrôlait la situation, les lois avaient été changées, et on encourait la peine de mort en refusant de se prêter au Jeu. C'est ainsi que, pour satisfaire les besoins malsains d'un régime et d'une population d'hypocrites, deux-cent soixante personnes, jeunes, vieux, femmes, hommes, mourraient par an.

Elle avait 16 ans. L'âge limite. Elle était la plus jeune du Jeu, elle venait de fêter son anniversaire le jour même de l'appel. Elle était rebelle, fière, prête à entamer des études supérieures avec ses amis. D'autres avaient trente ans et une famille. D'autres avaient nonante ans et ne pouvaient même pas marcher sans béquilles. Qu'avait-elle de différent ?

Elle s'était engouffrée dans la forêt depuis un moment, déjà, quand le sentier qu'elle suivait depuis le début disparut soudainement. Elle se souvint des conseils au tomber de la nuit et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir cherché d'abris plus tôt.

 _Ouverture de la map. Vous êtes au point rouge. Les points noirs vous indiquent les check point. Appuyez sur Espace pour quitter la map. Nous vous rappelons que le Jeu continue pendant que vous consultez la map._

Elle reconnu les deux derniers check point et se rendit compte que depuis un moment elle ne suivait plus aucun chemin. Elle se demanda avec angoisse où pouvait bien se trouver le Psychopathe en ce moment... C'était la première nuit, généralement celle où il y avait le plus de morts. Après cette nuit il ne restait généralement que quelques huit participants, parfois moins de cinq. Pas étonnant que le Jeu dure si peu de temps. Elle rangea la map et regarda autour d'elle en évitant de respirer trop fort, tous ses sens aiguisés et tournés vers un éventuel bruit ou signe qui lui montrerait l'éminence d'un danger. Les feuillages et la lune ne l'aidaient pas.

C'est alors qu'elle vit la cabane. Un léger rayon de lune l'éclairait et semblait lui proférer quelque caractéristique magique qui pouvait dire « vient ici, je te protégerais, moi. Rien ne pourra t'arriver en mon sein »

 _Vous venez de trouver la Cabane du Grand Bois, un abris de niveau 16. Pour vous y abriter, appuyez sur Espace._

Elle était sur le point de s'y engouffrer quand son cœur se serra d'un coup et elle se figeai sur place, n'osant bouger d'un seul pouce, l'immobilité étant sa seule chance de survie, tout à coup. Une ombre était sortie de l'abri et regardait, ou plutôt _reniflait_ tout autour d'elle. Elle ne bougeait presque pas, juste sa tête et sa poitrine qui se soulevait à chaque inspiration lente et profonde. Un éclat blanc trancha l'air quand le long bâton fut positionné sur le rayon de lune. Une arme, une vrai celle là, pas comme le simple bâton débile qu'elle tenait fermement dans son poignet crispé.

L'air commençait à lui manquer. Elle tenta de se rappeler des visages et formes corporelles des participants, espérant de toute son âme qu'il ne s'agisse que l'un d'entre eux, mais aucun ne correspondait à cette carrure large et droite, s'élançant avec fierté contre la pénombre du bois sinistre.

Aucun doute, c'était le Psychopathe.

La Voix n'annonça rien, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé de ce qu'elle savait du Jeu, c'était bon signe, ça voulait dire qu'Il ne l'avait pas encore repérée. Mais il restait immobile depuis maintenant trop longtemps dans le froid et l'obscurité. Il devait sûrement avoir des doutes quand à sa présence.

De légers nuages de buée virevoltaient avec délicatesse dans le vent et, soudain, Il ricana, et elle cru qu'elle était faite.

Mais le Psychopathe se détourna et reprit son chemin, s'éloignant de la cabane en marchant bruyamment dans les feuilles mortes. Ses poumons révélèrent soudainement leur manque insupportable d'air et sa vision s'assombrit. Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle souffrait avant, tétanisée par la peur, et ne pu se retenir d'avantage. Se croyant en sécurité, à présent que le Psychopathe était partit et presque hors de portée de vue, elle reprit sa respiration, aussi doucement qu'elle pu.

L'ombre s'arrêta soudain.

L'éclat blanc brilla encore, cette fois-ci accompagné de celui des dents blanches du meurtrier. Il se tint debout un instant, fixant le point où il avait sentit respirer, et son sourire s'étendit d'avantage en remarquant une tache plus sombre que celle des arbres.

 _Attention. Le Psychopathe a découvert une nouvelle victime. Vous ne pouvez plus faire aucune action._

Elle hurla en entendant la Voix, et le Il s'élança sur elle en riant.

 _La joueuse Naïma Hill a perdu._

 _Game Over._

* * *

Ah, c'était chouette à écrire !

Bon, pour ceux qui me connaissent et suivent mes autres écrit: L'Histoire Improbable continue de s'écrire quand j'ai envie et à mon rythme; j'ai beaucoup de projets actuellement et je leur donne la priorité. Pour Salut les Otakus, je compte mettre une annonce bientôt, mais je pense l'abandonner pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas envie de jeter le projet parce qu'il me tient à cœur et que j'ai donné beaucoup de mon temps et de mon énergie dedans, mais ça ne va sûrement pas se continuer avant un moment, et peut être pas sur ce site, ni sous forme de fanfiction (je pense peut être à recréer des personnages) Je vous tiens au courant.

En ce qui concerne ma présence dans le fandom, je me considère comme étrangère depuis un bon moment, déjà, même si j'ai gardé de bons amis; je ne pense plus trop écrire à l'avenir sur ce fandom en particulier. Je vais plutôt me concentrer sur mes divers projets et amitiés.

Merci pour tout, pour les habitués, merci de me suivre et de m'avoir soutenue tout ce temps, pour les nouveaux qui ont lu par curiosité, j'espère que vous avez aimé

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

Bisous sur vous tous, câlins et cupcakes !

Bien à vous,

Another


End file.
